big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The room special edition: Galaxy Adventure
Please don't fight over this. Also, once your dead, no respawns. 'Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune) joined his galaxy, and got ID 72.' ' Neptune: Great, now all I need is members on my galaxy, so we can build, and explore. '''The great Spade has joined the galaxy, and got ID 28. Spade has created the first planet in the galaxy, Yurbell. A planet with an Earth-like climate and atmosphere but 8 times the size. Spade has created the first life on Yurbell, and they are now populating the planet ' ''''Spyroclub1 has joined the galaxy, and got ID 51.' ' Spyroclub1: Whats up fellow gamers. ' ''MintCrepe has joined the galaxy, SCP ID 049 '' ' MintCrepe: I wonder how this will go... Neptune has created the second planet "Neptunez" A planet home to Galaxy Lovers galore. Neptune: Welcome! Neptune: Anyone is welcome here! Yoda has joined and got ID 616 Yoda: IT'S GAMING WEEK EVERYBODY MintCrepe: Is this canon to the Room or just a parody? Neptune: Wow, really Yoda! Neptune: Mintcrepe, its neither, its kind of its own thing. Neptune: I wonder what that other planet over there is... Spyroclub1 has created the third planet "Spy Time" Here creature's known as Mini Spyro's populate the area. They have a leader known as Da Big Spyro and rules over the land. Though everyone knows Spyroclub1 really rules it. Mini Spyro's are incredibly friendly and love to play Sacrafice the Weaker One for the gods. Did I mention they have their own religion? They beleive in the 4 spy overlords of the 4 elements, Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. All Mini Spyro's can control an element. Some control the big 4 but most do minor one's such as Shadow, Lightning, and so on. Spyroclub1 has all 4 elements. Places include Spyro-opolis, Spyro City, and so on. Also, the planet has 4 regions, the Earth part, the Water part, the Air part, and the Fire part. Most Spyro's live in the Earth and Water part, though the more powerful ones can thrive in Air and Fire. The planet is 1 quintillion times larger than earth. There is no Hudson River. Yoda goes to the Jedi Temple to party GiantNate91 has joined the galaxy, and received ID 56 ’ I’d better find myself a planet,’ thought GiantNate91. GiantNate91 has joined the planet, “Spy Time”. The Mini Spyro's have rejected GiantNate91 and goes to sacrafice him when Spyroclub1. Spyroclub1: Wait, guys! He's my friend! Oh, and GiantNate. You can't just join Spy Time, if you do that then they think your an intruder. Ya gotta gain some history with them. Maybe host a tea party, they love tea. I'm sure you'll fit right in after a little while. They invite you when they know they can trust you. CrossDoggo has joined the galaxy and received ID 9 Crossdoggo Creates the 4th planet, Called DoggoRealm. It has an impenetrable shield around. CrossDoggo has to give permission to people who can pass. The inhabitants are all dogs, and some otters, one cat and one dragon. Each wears distinctive clothes. Each inhabitant has a power that comes with their clothing. The dragon is named shadow, he looks like this: He guards the planet and is a master of elements. The inhabitants love video games! Some can make the video game characters come to life for a limited time. One time, CrossDoggo, the Leader of the planet, brung sonic the hedgehog, to life, and it was permanent. Now, sonic is one of the co-leaders of the planet! The co leaders are: Monstercat, and Sonic The Hedgehog/SuperSonic. MintCrepe: Well then... all these planets being created maybe I should make my own. A planet named Mynt is created, having a size similar to earth. MintCrepe: This is mainly just to relax and chill... music... nothing too special... I hope. Yoda gets into death star and accidentally destroys CrossDoggo's planet oops.... Just wanted to test out that shield.... Neptune: How about we all travel to that planet "yurbell"? Monstercat has joined the galaxy and has gotton ID 7 Monstercat: hello. Neptune gathers everyone together and they all travel to yurbell, even crossdoggo, who survived the explosion of his planet. On the way, Neptune meets the actual monstercat, and invites him on to play dubstep, EDM, Trap, Techno, ect. Everyone was having a good time until a ship came over with lazers and shot at Neptune's ship, the "Galaxy rider". Spyroclub1 gets everyone down to the saftey part of the ship, and Monstercat plays more dubstep and ect. Neptune gets the ship ready to land after the attackers stop. Everyone is safe. CrossDoggo: Hey Yoda, you know how I said my planets shield cant be broken, well the one that you destroyed was an illusion. The real one is somewhere else. if you had destroyed the real one, well, that’s not possible. Kay? Thanks, if you wanna visit my planet, just follow me. GiantNate91: O-o-o-okay... GiantNate91 has left planet “Spy Time” GiantNate91 has requested to join “Mynt” MintCrepe: Anyone can join mine, GN. (But don’t screw up) GiantNate91 has joined the planet “Mynt” Neptune: Join my planet anyone? Monstercat: sure. Monstercat has joined the planet "Neptunez" Monstercat: cool planet! Neptune: thanks. Spyroclub1: Would anyone like a cup of tea? Neptune: no, but I do have a liter of soda. GiantNate91: Hey, I've got lemonade! Anyone want some? MintCrepe: I’m good without any drink. (For now) GiantNate91: Kay, cool! Spyroclub1: Anyone got any sacrifices for the Mini Spyro's to the gods? Category:Games Category:The room Category:Neptune Ninja Comics Category:Community Activities Category:Wiki Page Category:Fun Category:Add-On Category:Wiki page Category:Room Category:Events Category:Community events Category:Activity Category:Articles Category:Minigame